yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of Tramlink routes
Tramlink route 6 Tramlink route 6 is a route that runs from Sims Place to TPS E-Hub. Its colour is blue. *Sims Place *Geylang East *Paya Lebar *Haig Road *Butterworth *Seraya *Silversea *East Coast Park *Bedok South *TPS E-Hub Tramlink route 7 Tramlink route 7 is a route that goes from Tampines Primary School to Tampines Street 45 (Loop), its colour is purple. *Tampines Primary School *Tampines MRT *East View Secondary School *Block 452 *Dunman Secondary School *Block 370 *Tampines Mart *Ngee Ann Secondary School *Tampines East *Tampines Street 21 *Chongzheng *Pasir Ris Secondary School (and back to Tampines Primary School via Tampines MRT) Tramlink route M1 Tramlink route M1 is a tram route from Springfield Secondary School to Paya Lebar Airport. Its colour is dark blue. *Springfield Secondary School *Bedok Waterworks *Bedok Reservoir *Bedok Green Secondary School *TPS E-Hub *Bedok *Kembangan *Eunos *Jalan Eunos *Eunos Technolink *Paya Lebar Airport Tramlink route M2 Tramlink route M2 is a route that runs from Tampines Polytechnic to Upper East Coast. The frequencies are 4-5 mins. Its colour is red. On 10 October 2018, the following stations were shut down: Blk 166, Blk 123 and Ashford stations, but merged Blk 151, Blk 157 and Blk 164 altogether into Blk 157 tram stop. With the future Treasure at Tampines coming, the service may be diverted via Ashford West, Tampines Lane and Simei Avenue, due for completion in 2023, and allow faster speeds. *Tampines Polytechnic *Blk 722 *Tampines Trilliant *Blk 507 *Tampines *Blk 157 *Blk 164 *Changi General Hospital *ITE College East *Tanah Merah *TPS E-Hub *Sennett *Upper East Coast *Xilin *Timothy ION It uses 13 Flexity Swift tramcars. Tramlink route M3 Tramlink route M3 is a tram service in Singapore from Changi Business Park to Bugis. Its colour is green. *Bugis *Haji Lane *Lavender *Kallang Avenue *Kallang *Sims Way *Sims Place *Geylang East *Paya Lebar *Eunos *Kembangan *Siglap Road *Chai Chee Industrial Park *Ping Yi *Bedok *TPS E-Hub *Tanah Merah *Xilin Avenue *Expo MRT Station Tramlink route M4 Tramlink route M4 is a tram route from Hougang to Changi Village. Its colour is yellow. On 15 August 2019, route M4 was being removed between Tampines West and Changi Village. The former stops are Huang Wen, SAFRA Tampines, Block 140, The Holy Trinity Church, Block 201, Block 206, Block 302, Tampines JC, Loyang South, Loyang Valley, Loyang and Changi Village. It is the only route that passes through the Paya Lebar Airbase runway areas, which is in tunnel from Arc @ Tampines to Tampines Road. *Hougang *Defu *Tampines Road *Springfield Secondary School *Tampines West Tramlink route M8 Tramlink route M8 is a tram route from Tampines Primary School to Tampines Street 84 (Loop). Its colour is pink. *Tampines Primary School *Century Square *Block 856E *Block 842C *Tampines West *Block 885 *Junyuan Secondary School *Block 863 *Block 518C *Century Square *Tampines Primary School Tramlink route M10 Tramlink route M10 is a tram route from East View Secondary School to Marina Barrage. Its colour is orange. *East View Secondary School *Block 452 *Dunman Secondary School *Block 370 *Tampines Mart *Ngee Ann Secondary School *Tampines East *Tampines Street 21 *Chongzheng *Pasir Ris Secondary School *Tampines MRT *Century Square *St Hilda's Secondary School *Huang Wen *Bedok Reservoir View *Waterfront *Bedok Reservoir *Kaki Bukit East *Kaki Bukit *Ubi *MacPherson East *MacPherson Central *Mattar *Mattar South *Aljunied *Guillemard *Kampong Arang *Dunman High *Fort Road *Marina East *Marina Barrage Tramlink route M13 Tramlink route M13 is a tram route from Tampines Primary School to IKEA Tampines. It was opened on 13 July 2017. Its colour is teal. *TPS E-Hub *Tanah Merah *Singapore Expo *Somapah *Hedges Park *Azalea Park Tramlink route M14 Tramlink route M14 is a tram route from Tampines Primary School to IKEA Tampines. It was opened on 13 July 2017. Its colour is lime green. *Tampines Primary School *Tampines MRT (Downtown Line) *Tampines Concourse *Tampines Trilliant *Tampines North *Tampines North Ville *Tampines Retail Park